


Severitus Ficlet

by NotRecommended



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Harry, Fluff, Gen, Severitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRecommended/pseuds/NotRecommended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story with Severus and baby Harry. I wanted to write something fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severitus Ficlet

   “Papa!” Harry squealed excitedly, waddling over to the Potions Master who was removing his robes. They fell to the ground as he kneeled to catch the energetic 13-month old. He smiled and stood up with Harry on his hip.

   “Hello my little serpent,” he spoke softly, kissing messy black curls. Severus nodded at Lucius, who nodded back and stood with a sleeping Draco in his arms. “How was he, Luc?” Lucius raised an eyebrow.

   “You have quite the little Slytherin on your hands. He somehow managed to trick my Draco into eating a leaf glamoured to look like chocolate.” Severus looked down at Harry, who gave him an innocent smile. He snorted.

   “It seems so. Other than that?”

   He was fine. THey got on pretty well.” They made more small talk before Lucius left with Draco. Harry played with the buttons on his papa’s shirt as Severus sat down in the solitary lounge chair near the fireplace. He lit it with magic then sat Harry in his lap.

   “It was not very nice to trick Draco,” he gently reprimanded, making Harry look down at his lap dejectedly. Severus gently tilted his chin up with a finger and smiled reassuringly. “However, I am very proud of you for using magic so young.” Harry beamed up at him and babbled happily. Severus chuckled and let him, bouncing Harry in his lap.

   “Ba?” Harry questioned. Severus raised an eyebrow. “Ba-ba!”

   “Mannie!” he called, a small house elf popping up in front of him and making Harry giggle.

   “What is Mannie doing for Master Snape?” she questioned.

   “Please bring me two of Harry’s bottles.” She nodded and popped away. He bounced Harry a little while they waited, listening as the little boy started babbling again. When Mannie popped back in he took the two bottles, immediately handing one to Harry. He clutched the bottle in his hands and curled up against his chest as he ate. Severus wrapped an arm around him and kissed his head before beginning to sing softly. It was a song about a large, scary bat and a small, beautiful snake becoming family and saving each other. It was Harry’s favorite, and he loved to hear it when he was feeding before bed. When Harry finished the first bottle, he took it and gave him the second while continuing the song.

   Eventually Harry started to get sleepy, eyes barely open and the nearly empty bottle falling from his small hands. Severus took it and sat it on the side table next to the other bottle before standing carefully with Harry cradled to his chest. He extinguished the fire and walked through the now dark hallway to his bedroom. He wandlessly lit the fireplace as he dressed the half-asleep boy for bed. He laid Harry down in his usual spot next to Severus’s then changed into silk sleep pants and a long sleeve shirt. He got under the covers and shifted them over Harry as he moved the young child onto his chest. Harry stuck his thumb in his mouth as he fell asleep, babbling out a mix of words that Severus knew to mean “I love you.” He whispered it back and wrapped his arms around Harry as they both fell asleep.


End file.
